


Tart and Sweet: Chlonette Week 2019

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, No miraculous AU, chlonette, except oops, fake dating au, here come the feels, oh no, who could've seen this coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Chloe needs a date for a work party and asks Marinette to step in.Written for Chlonette Week 2019 :)





	1. Lemon Cake

“Technically, you owe me,” Chloe pointed out as she followed Marinette to the bakery kitchen.

“You aren’t supposed to be back here and I so don’t owe you,” Marinette replied. She gathered the two remaining boxes of macarons for a pick-up order and started back toward the counter. “What could I possibly owe you fo--”

“Our last year at university when I made out with your biology teacher assistant and convinced him to give you a passing grade on the final so you didn’t have to take another semester and could graduate on time.” She crossed her arms smugly and watched the other woman stumble forward before turning back to shoot her a glare.

“Give me a minute,” she hissed and then went to the waiting customer.

Chloe smirked and moved around the kitchen. She idly ran her fingers through some flour residue to pass the time until she heard the bell above the shop door chime and Marinette returned with pink cheeks.

“First of all,” she began, holding up a finger, “I never asked you to do that and it was ages ago so I think that limitation on a return favor has lapsed.”

“Nice attempt with the fancy talk but you came to my apartment and sobbed into my designer throw pillows about failing until I took matters into my own hands.” Chloe studied her nails and frowned at the flour she’d gotten underneath them. “You knew exactly what happened and took the surprisingly good grade anyway and I had to get rid of those pillows after your tear and snot stains so you owe me.”

Marinette ground her teeth together. “Secondly, I will not be blackmailed into doing something nice for you. If you’d just asked--”

“You would’ve said no.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Will you be my date to a big work party event I have?” Chloe asked pointedly.

“Well, not now,” Marinette huffed. “Besides, I have a lot going on with running this place on my own. I don’t really have the time for fancy parties. I’m still trying to figure things out and my parents keep bugging me about getting more help since they’re at the second location now and--”

“See.”

Marinette blew out a breath. “You could take Adrien.”

“Kagami only recently started tolerating our friendship, not that I completely blame her. She and I didn’t start off on the best terms.” Chloe sighed and took a seat on a stool. “I don’t want to rock that boat. Besides, people would think we’re dating and that’s not a road I want to go down.”

“Ah yes, one we all know too well,” Marinette chuckled. “Who hasn’t been in love with him at some point?”

“Well, you were. It was pathetic.”

“Says my rival for his attention.”

“Mmm.”

Marinette leaned against the edge of the brick oven. “Do you really want me to go with you?”

“Yes. It’s going to be boring and I'll have to talk to a bunch of coworkers I don’t even like but the food will be good and the drinks will be made with the expensive stuff and it’ll give you an excuse to get dressed up and get out of this kitchen for a night. And don’t tell me you don’t have time or I’ll light this place on fire and have it blamed on faulty wiring.” 

“You drive a hard bargain.”

Chloe grinned. “But I always win the case.”

“I still think it’s scary that you’re a lawyer.”

“Good, I want people to think I’m scary.” She stood and paced the kitchen again. “I want something sweet.”

“Too bad you won’t find anything like that here,” Marinette replied dryly.

“Ha ha. What do you recommend, oh-baker-of-sweets?”

“I’ve been working on a new lemon cake recipe.” She waved toward the front of the bakery and the women went to the display cases. “I haven’t told Dad yet because he’ll get his feelings hurt but it seems to be selling better than the old one.”

“Is it good?”

“Nope.”

Chloe laughed. “I deserve that.”

“Yes, you do.” Marinette opened the door to the case and pulled out the cake. She slid one of the slices onto a plate and handed it to her friend. “It’s tart with a little bit of sweet.”

“Just like me.”


	2. Badass Babes

“I got asked out by two different men while I was trying to get wine at the bar.” Marinette took a long drink from her glass and visibly relaxed. “But at least it’s worth it.”

“Told you it’d be the good stuff. Besides, with that much cleavage, what were you expecting?” Chloe eyed her friend’s low-cut dress pointedly. 

Marinette blushed and covered the neckline of her dress. “You said it wasn’t that bad.”

“And I stand by that, but come on, the girls are out for the world to see, Mari, all pale and perky. Of course you’re going to get hit on. And you know how ridiculously gorgeous you are; it shouldn’t be a surprise.” She grinned and took a sip of her scotch. “What’d do you tell them?” 

Giving up her makeshift attempt to be modest, Marinette dropped her hand and shrugged, though her cheeks were stained a dark pink. “I told them I was seeing someone. They should’ve known I was here as a guest since I don’t work at the firm.”

“I don’t even know if everyone here works at the firm or not. It’s a big practice.”

“Ah.”

“And you aren’t seeing anyone, you liar.” Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Unless there’s something you haven’t told me.”

“Not seeing anyone but if they come back around, you’re my girlfriend and we’re madly in love.”

“As if I want to be your fake girlfriend.”

What was supposed to be a humorous jab settled awkwardly between them and both women were suddenly very thirsty and eager to watch the people on the dance floor.  
___

Chloe’s feet were aching and the band of her strapless bra was beginning to dig in painfully as she threaded her way through the large ballroom to make a final appearance with the partners before calling it a night. Marinette begged to be left at the table where she’d kicked off her heels and was refusing to stand again until they were leaving. Chloe couldn’t blame her. Once they’d finally had enough to drink to make it out to the dance floor, they’d stayed out there until they were both sweaty, breathless, and giggling. She was reminded of the cost of their fun with every aching step she took.

“Ah, there she is. We were just talking about you.” The smirk on Olivier’s face gave Chloe pause but she pasted on her own smug smile.

“I hope it was about making me a partner already. You know I deserve it.”

The older women laughed and nodded. “You’ve definitely got the attitude we like to see.”

“And the case victories too,” Mikel added. “We were just talking about your date tonight. She’s very lovely.”

“Have you been together long?” Olivier asked and Chloe could see the calculating expectation in her eyes. 

She took a quick moment to look past the important women in her law practice to notice their dates at the table just behind. All women. So that theory was looking to be true.

“Chloe?” Olivier prompted.

“Ah, yeah, sorry. I was trying to think.” She forced a laugh. “We’ve known each other forever so it’s hard to say.”

Olivier and Mikel shared a look and Olivier nodded. “The two of you should join us next weekend. We’ve rented a place out in the country. It’s in the cutest little town with shops and a small spa. It’d be a good opportunity for us all to get to know each other a little better, see how well we mesh.”

Chloe knew a job promotion-slash-casual interview when she heard one. She’d been dreaming of something like this since she started at the firm as a paralegal years before. “We’d love to,” she said and knew she’d have to get on her knees and beg Marinette to close the bakery for the weekend.   
___

“So you know how you really love that I’m a badass lawyer and do what I want?” Chloe tried not to tense when Marinette dropped her head sleepily to her shoulder. 

“This feels like you’re building up to another favor.” She yawned and snuggled closer as they rode along in the dark backseat of the towncar.

“You’re too drunk to be that insightful.”

“I’m not drunk; I’m tipsy. There’s a difference.” Marinette raised her head and blinked blearily at her friend. “What do you want?”

“For you to come with me to a really important trip this weekend that could result in me being made partner.” Chloe pasted on her brightest smile. “I will owe you, like, nine favors in return.”

Marinette actually looked disappointed. “You know I don’t have anyone else at the bakery right now during the weekends...”

“And I wouldn’t ask if this wasn’t super duper important.”

“Chloe, I can’t.”

“What if I pay you what you would’ve made if you had the bakery open?”

“That would be ridiculous and I think I might feel a little bit like a hooker.”

“Am I getting sex out of the deal then?” Chloe poked the side of Marinette’s breast and the other women swatted her hand away.

“I’m too drunk for this.”

“i thought you were only tipsy.”

“You’re mean.”

“Marinette, please. This is the most important thing that could happen to my career. Olivier made it seem like if I get along with them and their partners or wives or whatever this weekend, they would bring me on.”

“Did they actually say that?”

“You don’t just come out and say stuff like that. It’s not how it’s done.” Chloe flipped her high ponytail in agitation. “Please, Mari. Please. I’ll do anything you ever ask me to afterwards, I promise.”

“That is so not a promise you’ll keep.”

“Okay, fair.”

Marinette frowned. “Why do you need me there so bad?” 

Chloe felt her face warm and was glad for the darkness. “Well, they were asking how long we’ve been together...”

“And you didn’t correct them and say we aren’t dating, did you?”

“Marinette! One of the reasons I think they’re asking me to this thing is because they think I’m a lesbian.”

“You are a lesbian.”

“Okay, but they think you are too. A pair of lesbians is better than just one.”

“I mean, I do like girls, but--”

“But nothing. You can be a lesbian for a weekend. You’re already bi so it’s halfway there anyway.”

“Chloe.”

“Marinette, please please please.”

Marinette sighed and smoothed out her wrinkled skirt as best she could in her seated position. “This is really that important to you?”

Chloe gave her the most sincere look she could muster even if she wasn’t sure her friend could see it. “Yes.”

“Let me think about it and I’ll let you know sometime tomorrow.”

Chloe threw her arms around Marinette and pulled her as tight as she could past their seatbelts. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“I haven’t said yes yet!”

“I mean, you practically have.”


	3. Date Night

Chloe smoothed her palm down the line of her hair for the fifth time since she’d stopped pacing to stand in front of the vanity of the room at the chateau she and Marinette had been given for the weekend. “Do you remember the story?”

“You mean the completely made up one about our fictional relationship?” Marinette strained to twist her leg up onto the bed so she could buckle her sandal. “Yeah, you only forced me to repeat it a hundred times on the drive here.”

“Would you keep your voice down?” she hissed. “If they think this isn’t real, they’re never going to make me partner. This group date night thing has to go well. It’s all couples down there and we don’t want to stick out.”

“I feel like I’m stuck in a bad rom-com.”

“Oh, please, rom-coms never have hot lesbians as the leads.” Chloe finally gave her reflection an approving nod. “They should though.” She frowned when she saw Marinette still struggling with the strap. “For someone so bendy, you’re having a lot of trouble.”

“It’s not me; it’s these dumb shoes. They’re designed all weird. I knew the sale tag on them was too good to be true,” Marinette grumbled. Her skin flashed hot when Chloe knelt down in front of her with a huff and grabbed her ankle, thumb brushing against bare skin.

“You’re so utterly ridiculous sometimes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she complained as she fastened the sandal strap. 

Marinette held her breath and tried not to focus on the feeling she was getting from her friend helping her with her shoe. She couldn’t let herself go there. Only on the latest nights when she was all alone did she ever allow herself to think about the possibility of...

She shook herself and stood as soon as Chloe mercifully released her hold. “Thanks,” she muttered.   
___

“Chloe was telling us you run your own bakery, Marinette?” Olivier sat at the head of the table in a way that let everyone know that she knew she was in charge. She kept a casual hand on the stem of her wine glass as she asked her question and Marinette wasn’t sure why that bothered her, but it did.

“It’s a family business,” she corrected. “My parents opened it before I was even born and only recently they moved into another location across town so I’ve taken over management of the original one.”

“And she works far too hard,” Chloe added and leaned against Marinette so their bare arms pressed together. She’d moved their chairs so close that Marinette barely had room to use her fork and knife and she blamed the incredibly flustered feeling she had on that completely.

“I don’t mind the work.” She cleared her throat but didn’t move away from her friend. “Although I do need to hire some help. I had to shut it down this weekend to come on the trip.” She looked around at the other women and felt her face heat up. “But everything has been so lovely so far that it feels well worth it.”

“We’re glad to be able to give you this opportunity,” Mikel said and raised her own glass in their direction before exchanging a look with Olivier. “Dana, did I hear that your yorkie is having another litter?”

Marinette let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and felt Chloe reached under the table to give her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it. She met her eyes and Chloe smiled at her in that genuine way that few people got to see.


	4. Spa Day

“Oh, good. I was hoping we would have some time for just us today. I was getting a little socialed out.” Chloe looked over the spa schedule that had been slid under their door while they were sleeping. “This is the works. Couples’ massages and facials and pedicures, manicures...ooo, I love hot stone. A mud bath! I haven’t had one in ages.”

Marinette inhaled deeply and took in the rich aroma of the coffee in the mug she was holding. She blinked blearily at Chloe. “We don’t have to do group stuff today?”

“I think just another dinner tonight before we all head back to the city in the morning. It looks like they made most of the spa stuff for couples. It’ll be nice to be pampered; it’s been far too long.” She quirked an eyebrow as she took in Marinette’s frumbled appearance. “And you definitely need it. Did you sleep at all? You kept tossing and turning.”

She yawned and hunkered down deeper in the plush armchair. “Sorry if I kept you up.”

Chloe waved a hand. “I’m a light sleeper but I fall back asleep easily. You didn’t bother me.” She busied herself with moving things around in her suitcase. “It was nice to have someone in the bed anyway.”

Marinette felt much more awake. “Ah, uh, yeah, it’s different,” she replied lamely.

Chloe hummed in response and pulled out a tracksuit to change into for the spa. “Do you need the bathroom right now?”

“I’m good.”

Once the door was closed and Marinette was left alone in the room, she closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of back of the chair. She felt exhausted. Every time she’d come close to really falling asleep the night before, she’d jolt herself awake and become very aware that Chloe was right beside her. She wished she hadn’t come, that she’d said the bakery couldn’t be shut down after all. Although the chateau was breathtaking and being with Chloe had been so nice, it was also opening up feelings that Marinette thought she’d packed away years before. 

It was just a silly crush. She’d told Alya about it. They’d talked at length on the absurdity of it all and how annoying it was that you couldn’t help having feelings for friends sometimes. And before the night of the party, Marinette had been fine knowing that somewhere in the depths of her mind, she might’ve had a tiny crush on her friend, Chloe. She never planned to act on it and it hadn’t been some all-consuming thing. It was just one of those thoughts that strayed across the front of her mind sometimes before drifting back into the abyss.

But now...

Now.

The party with the drinking and dancing and laughing...

Chloe looking so pretty and genuinely happy...

The feeling of their arms touching at dinner and how warm Chloe was and then crawling into the bed and pretending that there was absolutely nothing nerve-wracking about it and...

Marinette took in a shaky breath. She needed to get this under control. She was spiralling and she had to lock it down. She had a problem with crushes. She let them take over and she wasn’t going to do that now. She was an adult and Chloe was her friend who’d asked for a favor and that was all this was.

She could make it through a spa day full of couples’ activities and then another dinner and the drive home and then she would keep herself busy at the bakery. She would keep away long enough for her crush to fade to the back of her mind again and she and Chloe would go back to being just friends and everything would be fine.

She could do it. 

She had to.


	5. Family and Friends

“I love you and I love Chloe but I don’t want to be in the middle of this. Hang on.”

“Wait, what thing?” Marinette’s question went unanswered as the phone was abandoned. She listened over the line while Alya called for Nino to come take the fussy baby. She heard Nino cooing and the crying stopped and there was a distinct kissing sound before the line got staticky as Alya picked up the phone once more.

“Sorry,” she said. “Zeke is having gas issues right now so he’s always cranky.”

“Poor baby,” Marinette frowned. She used her shoulder to keep the phone up to her ear as she rummaged in the bakery fridge for the last stick of butter from the opened pack she knew was in there somewhere. “I hope he gets over it soon.”

“You and me both. He’s hardly sleeping which means we’re hardly sleeping and you know how bitchy Nino is when he’s tired.”

“Because you’re a perfect angel,” she teased. 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, back to you and Chloe.”

The stick of butter finally appeared and Marinette yanked it out triumphantly. “There’s nothing to talk about with me and Chloe,” she argued. 

“So you haven’t been ignoring her texts and calls?” Alya accused. “Because she said--”

“I just...I’m busy.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Don’t uh-huh me. I know what that means from you.”

“Uh-huh,” Alya repeated pointedly.

Marinette dropped the butter on the worktable and slumped down to the stool. “It’s fine, really. Things got...I don’t know, weird for me on that trip, and I just needed to step away and let my brain recalibrate.”

“Your crush came back.”

“Well, yeah. We were pretending to be a couple for a weekend and for that party. It was bound to happen but I didn’t realize until it already had.”

“So you’re ignoring Chloe until you feel like it’s gone again and you can just be friends,” Alya continued.

“Yeah.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Stop saying that,” Marinette growled.

“Did it ever occur to you that she could feel the same way?” There was a long pause and Alya sighed loudly. “I’m going to take your lack of an answer as a no.”

“She doesn’t. It’s not like that with us and that’s fine. It’s silly to...” She felt tears prick her eyes and embarrassment forced a lump in her throat that she had to swallow past to speak again. “Chloe and I were never meant to...”

Alya’s tone changed and Marinette could see the expression she was making in her mind from memories. “I can’t say anything for sure because I honestly don’t know, but Marinette, Chloe hasn’t come to see me since the baby shower before Zeke was born because she doesn’t like babies.”

“She loves you and Zeke, but she’ll be better equipped when he’s more like a walking, talking person.”

Alya laughed. “I know and that doesn’t bother me, but she actually stopped by this week just to say hi and check in. Zeke is four months old and she brought him an age appropriate toy.”

“You’re saying it’s weird that she came by? You guys are friends.”

“It wasn’t about me or Zeke, believe me. She was asking if I’d talked to you. She tried to play it off and went on and on about how nice the trip was and how busy she’s been since you guys got back, but I could tell she was worried that you’re dodging her.”

“I guess I’m being a crappy friend. She probably thinks I’m mad at her and that’s not it at all.” Marinette scrubbed at her face and hated how warm it felt. “I just don’t think I can be around her that much right now, Al. I need to let this die down.”

“Do you though?”

“Yes.”

Alya sighed audibly. “All I’m saying is that maybe you aren’t the only one in this boat and instead of torturing yourself, you should find out.”

“I can’t just...I’m not going to ask her if she has a crush on me. She’ll laugh in my face.”

“I would bet my paycheck she wouldn’t.”

“You’re not working right now. You’d be betting nothing.”

“Still.”

Marinette tried to distract herself by moving a rolling pin back and forth across the table. “It could mess up things if I say something though and I really love having her as a friend.”

“I know she’s taken over my spot as the best friend--”

“She has not!”

“Since I had Zeke,” Alya finished. “And while I can admit that I’m a little jealous you guys are still out having adventures, I’m also really glad you have each other. I think you both bring out the good in each other.”

“That doesn’t mean we should date.”

“No, not necessarily. Not unless you want to.”

“I don’t think I can talk about this anymore tonight.” Marinette pushed the rolling pin a little too forcefully and it jumped over a piping bag and clattered to the floor. “I’ll come over this weekend and see my godson and my best friend.”

“He’ll be glad to spit up on you.” Alya paused for a second before continuing. “I just want to see you happy, Mari. In whatever form that takes.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” The line went dead and Marinette looked down at the fallen rolling pin. “I know just how you feel, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohooo! Finally caught up with the prompts :)


	6. Party

Marinette read the group email again and twisted a lock of her hair around her finger anxiously. Chloe had officially been made partner and wanted their group of friends to come out and celebrate with her. She’d rented a private section of a club they used to frequent before work took over their lives and hoped that everyone could make it.

It’d been almost a month since the weekend away with the couples from Chloe’s firm and they hadn’t spoken much since. Marinette finally returned a couple of texts to say that she was sorry they kept missing each other but she was busy at the bakery. Chloe replied with how busy work was keeping her and it was left at that. Marinette could admit to herself though that every time the bakery door opened, she hoped it was Chloe stopping in to see her.

It never was.

And that was a good thing because Marinette’s crush was still refusing to melt back into the shadows. She thought about Chloe constantly, almost called and texted her daily, and chickened out every time. She’d become an expert at changing the subject to Zeke when Alya tried to get her to talk about Chloe and if she was spending more time than ever tweaking recipes to keep her mind busy...well, perhaps that was just for the best.

It would be rude not to go though. She knew how much this promotion meant to her friend and she was genuinely happy for her. She needed to show her support. It wasn’t Chloe’s fault that Marinette had fallen hard this time around with no end to her crush in sight. She could hold it together for one night...as long as she didn’t have too much to drink. The memory of the party that had started it all back up flitted to the forefront of her mind, and Marinette quickly pushed it away. That was not a good road to travel when she needed to be on top of her game for the night.

With a determined nod, she dropped her phone on the couch and marched to her bedroom in search of a party dress.  
___

Had it not been for Alya threatening her if she tried to back out of their first girl’s night in ages, Marinette might not have made it all the way to the club. Her throat was dry and her skin was hot and she was nervous and excited and panicked and so ready to see Chloe again that she could hardly think straight.

“I’m not drinking tonight,” she announced as she and Alya threaded their way through the pulsing crowd.

“You’re definitely drinking. I’m drinking. We’re all drinking. Nino said he’d come pick us up when I call,” Alya yelled back and tugged on Marinette’s wrist.

“No, I’m going to sit this one out.”

Alya stopped abruptly, causing Marinette to stumble in her heels as she tried to catch her balance against her friend’s shoulder. “We both need this. You know how much I need this and I know how much you need this. I promise I won’t let you do anything embarrassing with you-know-who.”

“If you’re drunk, how are you going to keep that promise?” Marinette challenged.

Alya winked and grabbed her wrist again and led them on.  
___

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Marinette spun a little too fast and her wine sloshed in her glass. She blinked widely at Chloe. “What?! No! Of course I’m haven’t.”

Chloe crossed her arms. “Liar.”

“The bakery has kept me really busy and--”

“Look, if this is about that weekend away, you don’t have anything to worry about.” Chloe tossed her high ponytail and Marinette watched how the colored lights above danced along the rhinestone barrette of her hairband. “You did me a favor and it worked and now I’m a partner, so thank you.”

“Oh, um...” Marinette could feel her face warming. “Well, it was no problem really. I had fun.”

“Yeah, it was nice.” The coldness was beginning to leak away from Chloe’s expression and she relaxed her stance, letting her arms loosen just a bit. “You’re really not mad at me or anything?”

“I’m really not, i swear.”

“Then why haven’t you been calling me back? The bakery can’t be any busier than it’s always been.”

Marinette bit into her lip. “I don’t want to talk about it, but it isn’t anything you did, really.”

Chloe eyed her skeptically but finally nodded. “Well, do you want to dance?”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Not drunk enough yet?”

She forced a laugh. “Uh, not getting that drunk tonight, believe me.”

Chloe smirked. “We’ll just have to see about that then, won’t we?”


	7. Kiss

“There’s a town car outside. You can ride with me.” Chloe hooked her arm with Marinette’s and they sagged against each other on the vinyl booth in the back of the club. 

“Nino said he’d take me home.” Marinette felt giggly and light and happy as she rested her head against Chloe’s. Her wine buzz wore off long ago on the dance floor and had been replaced with something much more satisfying.

“It looks like Nino is about to be daddy to a second baby. I don’t think you want to be around for that.” They looked on as a drunken Alya attempted to straddle an increasingly flustered Nino who was trying to talk his wife down. 

Marinette hummed in reply. “Maybe not.”

“We can stay at your place and have a slumber party.” Chloe pulled away and stood. She wobbled for a moment and then gave herself a nod and looked back down at Marinette. “Okay?”

“My place is a wreck.”

“Like I care. Come on, I’ve missed you.”

Her resistance crumbled and Marinette took Chloe’s hand and stood. She expected the other woman to drop it as soon as she was upright but instead, Chloe led her over to say their goodbyes and then out of the club. Marinette’s hand felt too warm and she knew her palm must be sweating but Chloe didn’t seem to notice or care and they wove their way down the sidewalk to her waiting car. Once inside, Chloe gave the driver Marinette’s address and they both settled back in the backseat. 

“I’ll need to borrow jammies.” Chloe yawned and took Marinette’s hand again as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She wiggled one of her rings with the pad of her finger. “Do you have any sweet treats left over from the day?”

Marinette swallowed thickly. “I think so.”

“Good. Maybe we can eat some before we pass out.”

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, Marinette inwardly panicking and Chloe apparently dozing. They arrived at the bakery without incident and Marinette led the way up the dim stairs to the apartment. 

“Take whatever you want to wear for bed. I’ll go back down and bring up some food.”

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and tried to calm her racing heart. She and Chloe used to have sleepovers all the time. There was no reason this one would be any different than before.   
___

“Mari?”

Marinette tried to rouse herself from the doze she’d fallen into in the dark room since their movie ended and the television had finally powered off. “Hmm?”

“Does it ever weird you out that you now sleep in the room your parents had sex in most of your life?”

Now fully awake, Marinette yanked Chloe’s pillow from under her head and dropped it back down on her face with a groan. “You’re the absolute worst.”

Chloe laughed and put her pillow back into place. “You’re not the first person to tell me that.” She rolled on her side and pulled the covers up to her chin. “Are you going to admit why you’ve been avoiding me now?”

“I was so close to sleep.”

“I know.”

Marinette rubbed at her eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it. It’ll just make things weird.”

“Is it because you were my fake girlfriend for a week?” Chloe prodded. “That’s the only thing that happened that I can think of.”

“Chloe...”

“Because I thought we had fun.”

“We did have fun,” Marinette agreed but her voice lacked the casualness she’d been hoping for. It was too soft, too vulnerable. 

“Then what?”

“It’s nothing.”

“You’re not a very good liar.”

“That’s the second time you’ve called me a liar tonight.”

“Want me to make it a third?” Chloe challenged. She reached out from the covers and forced Marinette’s bottom lip down with her thumb to mimic her talking. “Chloe,” she began in an off-putting impersonation of the other woman, “the reason I’ve been mad at you is--”

Marinette pulled her face back with a grunt. “I said I wasn’t mad.”

“Then what is it?”

“Do you really, really want to know?” She wasn’t sure if it was the darkness or the intimacy of them lying in the bed together, but Marinette was tired of fighting her feelings. She wanted Chloe to know. She needed her to. And it could ruin everything but maybe...

“I have a crush on you,” Marinette mumbled.

There was hardly a pause before Chloe responded. “Well, thank goodness. I thought it was only me.”

Marinette blinked in her direction. “What?” she whispered.

The sheets rustled as Chloe scooted closer. “I have a crush on you too.” Her voice was quiet. “I was afraid you’d realized and it creeped you out.”

“That’s what I was afraid of with you.”

“We’re so dumb. Well, I’m not. I’m a partner at a law firm.”

“Sure.”

“You’re not either mostly. Apparently we’re just dumb about each other.”

Chloe was so close now that Marinette could feel her breath warm against her nose and lips. “Yeah,” she agreed, “we are.”

“I think I might kiss you now.”

Marinette tried not to squirm with nervous energy. “Okay.”

Their eyes met in the dim light and then they were both giggling and rolling over on their backs. “I can’t do it like this,” Chloe groaned. “I’m such a chicken. Hwo do they make it work in the movies? I’ll never understand.”

“It’s all fake. They don’t have to deal. Maybe we can try later. I don’t know if I could handle it right now anyway.” Marinette let out a shaky breath. “This is so weird.”

“Yeah.”

“But in a good way.”

Chloe reached under the blankets for her hand and Marinette twined their fingers together. “Yeah,” she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I loved writing for this ship this week. Thank you so much to those who read and left kudos/comments! This was my first multi-part Chlonette story and I'm glad I had the opportunity to work on it. I might revisit this universe again in the future, but for now, I'm going to end it here with the end of the event. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
